When the Red Clashes with the Blonde
by khaleesiweasley
Summary: A Rose/ Scorpius fan fiction. It starts on their way to Hogwarts to the first time and ends who knows where.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is my little Rose/Scorpius fan fiction. Some information before you start:**

**Everyone always writes Rose like a little Ginny. Ever notice that? I'm perfectly fine with that; in fact, that's how I sometime write her too. In this story, however, I try and make her like Hermione.**

**My Hagrid accent isn't all that great. **

**I tried to make the Albus and Rose friendship like a Harry and Hermione friendship. Hope you can see that.**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming to a new compartment with me, Albus. I can't stand the Weasley compartment. It's so crowded," sighed Rose, sitting in an empty compartment across from her favorite cousin.` "Maybe I'll sit in it in a few years."<p>

"But in two years Lily, Hugo, and Lucy will be at Hogwarts!" Albus argued.

"Yes, but Victorie and Molly will be gone, won't they?" Rose replied, rolling her eyes.

"That still leaves-" Albus' argument was interrupted by a knock on the compartment door.

"Excuse me? Can I sit here? All of the other ones are full." Rose beamed at those words, because it reminded her of the story of how her dad had met her mum and Uncle Harry on the Hogwarts Express. However, that smile soon disappeared as she saw who it was. Scorpius Malfoy. Being a daddy's girl, she remembered every word that her father had told her right before getting on the train.

Rose and Albus shared a look before Rose said "Sure, why not?"

"Thanks," Scorpius said, hurrying in and sitting by Albus.

After a few seconds of silence Rose decided to introduce herself. After all, Hermione Granger was her mother, and that's how she had met her dad and Uncle Harry.

"I'm Rose Weasley," Rose started, "and that's my cousin, Albus Potter." She leaned over to poke Albus on the ribs with her wand.

"Oh. Pleasure. I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he said shyly. More silence.

"I already knew you were a Weasley," Scorpius confessed, then blushing a little.

"Oh really?" Rose asked, her eyes narrowed. "And how did you know that, may I ask?" But she already knew the answer: everybody who was born a Weasley, besides her cousins Victorie and Dominique who had silvery blonde hair, had red hair. Even little Lily had red hair, and she was born a Potter!

Scorpius' blush increased. "I, er, you know. The hair," he said, his eyes going up to Rose's bushy red hair.

"You know her dad told us to stay away from you?" Albus said, coming to his cousin's defense. Technically, Rose's dad had told her not to get too friendly with him, but she wasn't about ruin her cousin's defense.

"Of course he did," Scorpius muttered, looking away. Rose thought she saw him wipe a tear, and she suddenly felt a wave of sadness for this boy. Albus, however, had taken these words as sarcasm.

"That's it!" he roared, pulling out his wand.

"No, Albus!" Rose cried, standing up to get in between Albus and Scorpius. "Can't you imagine what he's going through? Practically his whole family were Death Eaters, so of course everyone is going to hate him!" Rose felt her mother's compassion coming out as Albus put away his wand.

"Look," she said, turning to Scorpius. "Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" She glared at her cousin as he rolled his eyes. "I'm Rose Weasley," she repeated, only this time she smiled and held out her hand."

"Scorpius Malfoy," he said, mimicking Rose by holding out his hand and smiling.

Rose sat down and looked at her cousin, who was ignoring both of them.

"Come on Albus, please?" she whispered at her cousin. She knew what her mother meant by having always there for you, like a brother that you really get along with. To her mother, that was Uncle Harry. To Rose, that was Albus.

Albus slowly turned around and said, "I'm Albus Potter." After that, he stood up and left, no doubt to join the family in the Weasley compartment. She sighed. She loved her cousin, but sometimes he could really have a hot head. She lied down and closed her eyes, thinking that if the train ride to Hogwarts was stressful, she could only begin to imagine what it would be like at Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius whispered. Rose's eyes snapped open to look at him: he looked absolutely miserable.

"For what?" Rose asked, bewildered.

"For making you fight with your cousin," he replied.

"Don't worry about it," she reassured him. "It's just Albus. He'll come around."

"So, what House do you think you'll be sorted into?" he asked.

"Gryffindor, of course. My whole family-and I really mean my whole family-has been sorted into Gryffindor," Rose laughed.

"Yeah, well my whole family has been in Slytherin!" Scorpius challenged, laughing along with Rose, who tried not to grimace at the word "Slytherin".

"Hey, I think the train is slowing down," proclaimed Rose, and sure enough, after a few minutes the train came to a stop. When she got off the train, with Scorpius following nervously behind her, she saw a sea of red and silvery blonde surrounding a huge man.

"Woah, that mush be Hagrid!" Rose exclaimed, going over to where her cousins were gathering.

"Oh, come on now, yer gotta be goin' now," he was telling her cousins. "If yer not a first year, get yerself over to the carriages."

All of her cousins left except Albus, who was grinning up at Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid, I'm Albus Potter," he said, beaming.

"What? Yer 'Arry's boy? 'Arry an' Ginny?" he asked, bending down to get a closer look at Albus.

"Yup, that's me, although you already know my brother James," he explained.

"Oh yes, James, quite the troublemaker, reminds me of his uncles Fred and George," he said with a laugh. As Rose and Scorpius came to stand besides Albus, Hagrid looked down at her and said, "another Weasley, eh? Whose kid are you?"

"I'm Rose Weasley, daughter of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, niece of Bill and Fleur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy and Audrey Weasley, George and Angelina Weasley, and Harry and Ginny Weasley, cousin of Victorie, Dominique, Louis-"

"Wait, yer Ron and Hermione's kid?" Hagrid interrupted, with a big smile on his face. "I always knew those two would always end up together, always arguin' about the simplest things..."

"Yes, everyone says that," Rose said that with a laugh.

"Yer look like Ron, but based on the formal introductions, I would say yer are like Hermione," said Hargrid with a wink. "Not ter worry, we'll get along well."

"All first years over here!" Hagrid called out. "I think that that lot of 'em. Now let's head on over to the boats!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh lookie, there's a review button down there! I wouldn't mind if you clicked it and typed a few things; I wouldn't mind at all. I already have the 3rd and 5th chapter. I guess I have to write the rest, huh? <strong>

**Since I'll be going to camp for three weeks starting Sunday, I don't know how often I'll update. Maybe more, maybe less. This is what I wasted my time on during my last camp, so who knows? I sure hope they have internet. **

**Plus, I'm an emotional wreck at the moment. Why? Hmmm maybe beacause a certain something is coming to an end on July 15. I wonder what it could be...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Yay.**

* * *

><p>"Scorpius Malfoy!" called out Professor McGonagall. It looks like she didn't want to give up the tradition of her helping Sort the first years, even if she was Headmistress.<p>

Scorpius gave her a nervous glance. They had really started talking on the boat ride to Hogwarts. She had really enjoyed talking to him about their future classes.

Rose's thoughts were interrupted by the Sorting Hat calling out "Slytherin!" Scorpius gave Rose a small smile as he made his way over to the Slytherin. She watched her cousin be sorted into Gryffindor, until it was finally her turn.

From the stool, she could see the whole Great Hall. She was looking directly at Scorpius when the hat said, "Ugh, so many Weasleys! At least this has a bit of Granger mixed in. Hmmm... I'd say... Gryffindor!"

Rose grinned as she made her way over to where all of her cousins were sitting. They all congratulated her, but did it as they rolled their eyes. Of course Rose was going to get into Gryffindor. After all, she and Hugo are the only kids that have 100% Trio blood inside of them!

Rose was the last person to be sorted, so now it was time for all of them to enjoy the feast.

"Oh, Rosielina!" called Victorie from down the table. She used the nickname that Rose only liked when Victorie or her sister used it, because it sounded so pretty with their slight French accents. "Grandmaman Weasley would like a picture of the family, so meet in the common room after the feast, yes?"

"Of course, Victorie. I just want to talk to someone for a few minutes after the feast, but after that, I'll go straight to the common room."

Sure enough, after the feast, Rose found herself searching frantically for a certain little blonde boy. For some reason, her insides were telling her that he was right outside the door to the Great Hall and sure enough, there he was, waiting.

"Hi," she said, beaming at him.

"Hey," he replied sadly.

"Well? You made it into Slytherin!" she said, trying to sound excited for him and her both.

"Yes, I know. I just-" he blushed.

"You just?"

"Oh, never mind. I'll see you in class tomorrow!" he said, then just turned around and headed towards the dungeons, leaving Rose confused and with a bit of unexplained sadness.

* * *

><p>"Woah, that was a really great class!" exclaimed Albus, right after coming out of<p>

Transfiguration. "What class do we have next, Rosie?"

"Oh honestly, do you need me for everything?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"You know I do," said Albus, grinning at his cousin.

"Alright, alright. Next we have...potions," she said, making a face.

"Hey, don't make that face," complained Albus. "I'm named after dad's Potions master!"

"Well mum says that dad was rubbish at Potions! said Rose. "What if...what if I'm rubbish at Potions?

"You won't be," came a voice from behind them.

"Oh, hello Scorpius," greeted Rose, knowing it was him without even having to turn around. "Stay," she added to Albus, who looked like he was about to walk away.

"What makes you so sure that I won't be rubbish at Potions?" Rose asked, curious.

"My dad says that Snape was usually harsh on Gryffindors," explained Scorpius, "so now the Headmistress wants everyone to give Potions a chance, which is why she hired Professor Taracula. I hear she goes as easy as a Hogwarts teacher can get."

"Oooh, Uncle Ron won't like that," smirked Albus, walking away with some fellow Gryffindors.

"What does he mean?" Scorpius asked, staring at Albus' retreating figure.

"Oh, nothing, he's just going to be furious that I have it easy at Potions while he had it so hard," Rose explained.

"He seems pretty harsh," joked Scorpius.

"Oh yeah, he's the worst out there," agreed Rose.

Potions passed by fairly quickly: everyone was still laughing thanks to the giggling potion that they had to brew.

"That was-the best-class ever!" Albus managed to say, still giggling uncontrollably.

"I know, I know!" agreed Rose, swinging an arm around Albus. "Potions isn't dreadful at all!"

"It certainly was fun," said Scorpius, also swinging an arm around Albus. It's amazing what a simple conversation about Qquidditch could do to form friendships. Of course, Rose had stayed out of the conversation and payed attention the the professor, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see Scorpius and Albus smiling and cracking jokes.

"I love Hogwarts," sighed Rose with happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. I'm working on the 4th chapter right about now.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm here at camp and 100% connected to the internet. Oh ya!**

* * *

><p>"Ron, get in here!"<p>

"Blimey Hermione, I'm right here, what is it?" Hermione walked over to the window where there was an owl, with two scrolls of parchment attached to its legs.

"I think it's from Rose."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's read the letter!"

"Ron, there's two letters, one for you and one for me."

"Well don't make a big fuss over it and hand it over."

"Alright, alright!" Hermione unscrolled her letter.

_Dear Mum,_

_You're probably wonder why I'm writing a letter to you and dad separately, but I'll explain that later._

_You were right, Hogwarts is the most wonderful place in the world! I love everyone (except the Slytherins, of course. Well, except one, but I'll explain that later). Hagrid greeted me when we got off the train, and said the usual "you're Ron and Hermione's daughter? I always knew they would end up together", and "you look like your dad but act like your mum". Me and Albus are having such a great time, and at first I thought that it would be annoying to have so many cousins in school, but it turns out extremely helpful!_

_I love my classes, even if we've only had them for a week. My favorite is Tranfiguration, with Professor Princeton. She's absolutely amazing. Speaking of amazing, again, you were right! The library is simply magnificent! I could practically live here! _

_Alright, well now I have something to tell you. I know that you are the understanding one out of you and dad, so this is why I'm telling you. Remember what dad said about Scorpius Malfoy? Well, on the train ride to Hogwarts, I sort of became his friend. I can see that he's gone through a lot of pressure being his dad's son and all, but I can assure you that he's nothing like his father! He's just so sweet and quiet, but I can see that he's coming out of his shell, so then maybe he will be like his father after all._

_Of course, he's in Slytherin, but we don't care (by we I mean Albus and I; I guess it was the "Uncle Harry" instincts inside of Albus that told him to stay away from Malfoy, but now we're all the best of friends). He really is very kind. I am doing the right thing, aren't I? Not judging him by his family, that has to be good moral, right? Just tell me that I'm right mum, so I can enjoy Hogwarts._

_Say hello to Hugo for me, will you? I'll see you at Christmas!_

_Love from,_

_Rose_

_P.S. Please don't tell dad about this. He'll absolutely flip._

Hermione sighed. She didn't know how to react to this. Of course she wanted to get her baby as far away from Malfoy's as possible, but at the same time, she wanted to be reasonable.

"Don't tell dad what?" Ron asked, getting a glimpse of the last part of the letter.

"Nothing, Ron, don't get your nose in other people's business," Hermione said smoothly, while tucking the letter in her pocket.

"She's my daughter, of course it's my business! Now what is she hiding from me?" Ron asked sternly.

"Didn't she tell you in your letter?" Hermione asked innocently.

"No, all she said was that she missed me and that she'd see me soon!" Ron said, shaking the letter in Hermione's face.

Using the first distraction that came to her head, Hermione launched herself into Ron's arms and cried, "I miss my baby girl so much!"

"I know, I know," Ron said soothingly, hugging her back. "But you know what would make you feel better? Discussing the contents of Rose's letter."

Hermione scowled at Ron and pushed him away.

"No thanks," she grumbled, walking over to get some parchment and a quill.

"What are you doing?" questioned Ron.

"What you're supposed to be doing! Writing back to our daughter!" snapped Hermione. _Oh Rose, I hope you don't want me to keep this secret for long. You know how your father can be._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. I wrote a small chapter on Christmas break, but I think I'm just going to cut it and just upload the Valentine's Day chapter later. Reviews? <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, I know, wayyyy late update. I was going to put a Christmas chapter with all of the cousins and such, but eh. I hope you like this chapter though.**

* * *

><p>Rose woke up early one Wednesday morning to find a a single rose on her bedside table. Rose picked up the note beside it and read it.<p>

_I saw this and it reminded me of you. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day. Thanks for being a great friend._

_Scorpius_

_P.S. Tell me what you're favorite flower is, and I'll get that to you next year. Deal?_

Rose couldn't help but grin to herself. Scorpius was so sweet and funny: she was glad that she had kept her friendship with him.

She sighed happily at how charming Scorpius could be. After all, Albus had all but hated him on the Hogwarts Express, and now, with a simple talk about Quidditch during Potions, they were the best of friends, despite one being Gryffindor and one being Slytherin.

When Rose arrived at the Great Hall she immediately spotted Scorpius, happily chatting with his friends while his eyes flickered to the entrance every once in a while. He smiled as she made a detour over to the Slytherin table.

"Orange sunflowers," she said smoothly to him, before turning her back on him to join the Gryffindor table. She giggled at the fact that she could practically feel the confused stares she was receiving from Scorpius' Slytherin friends.

"Hey Rose," Albus greeted her, "Me and Roxanne were having an argument on who has a more annoying older brother, me or her. What do you think?"

"Of course it's going to be me," Roxanne scoffed, with a flip of her hair."We may have the same age differences with our brothers, Fred being a fourth year and me a second, but Fred is WAY more annoying."

Let's let Rose decide!" insisted Albus.

"Fine, what do you think Rosanna?" Roxanne chirped, as Rose put eggs on her plate and rolled her eyes at her spunky cousin's nickname for her.

"Well, the only time I see Fred is at family reunions, and I see James more often because of the whole "Trio" thing," said Rose, rolling her eyes once more. "They're both tricksters, but I think Fred is even more so, " she concluded.

"Yes!" celebrated Roxanne, while Albus glared at her. "C'mon, Rose!" he complained. "I thought you were supposed to be on my side."

"The Hermione in me tells me to be impartial," she replied simply.

"Speaking of Aunt Hermione, has she told your dad about your "friendship" with Scorpius?" asked Albus, putting air quotes on the word friendship.

"Um, are you implying that girls can't be friends with boys? I'm best friends with you, aren't I?" she accused, taking a bite of toast.

"That's different: we're cousins," he shrugged. "Your mum was friends with your dad, and now look where they are! They can't stop snogging!"

"So?" steamed Rose, her temper rising. "My mum was best friends with you dad, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, but Uncle Ron always thought that they were fooling around."

"That doesn't mean-"

"Did he get you something for Valentine's Day?" Albus interrupted.

"I-what?"

"Did Scorpius get you a present of some sort for February the 14th?"

Rose didn't answer, because her blush did it for her.

"See?" said Albus, looking triumphed.

"Fine! If I can't be friends with him, then I hope you two have a nice friendship, because seeing as I'm the girl of this friendship, I won't understand, is that correct? Oh, and no, Dad doesn't know about Scorpius!"

Rose didn't wait for a reply as she stormed out of the Great Hall and headed outside to her favorite tree. She sat down under it and stared out to the lake.

She felt more than saw when Scorpius sat down next to her.

"Here," he said quietly, handing her a tissue. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed she was crying until now.

"I don't usually fight with him," she said, wiping her eyes. "I usually have my best arguments with you, about school stuff." She smiled at Scorpius, remembering their latest argument: whether Transfiguration or Potions was better.

"I'm sure he won't bring it up again. He really does care about you," he reassured her.

"He says my parents- but I tried to tell him about my uncle and mum-but dad always thought-" Rose couldn't finish what she was saying because she was crying to much.

"Rose, don't cry. How can we argue if you're crying?" he said, trying to lighten her up.

"You're a good friend, Scorpius," she finally said.

"You are too Rose. The best of friends."

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly don't know what I'm going to do next. It might be a while for me update, because I wrote this weeks ago, and right now, I'm not in the writing mood. -.-<strong>


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, I know that I haven't updated in FOREVER for this story, so that is why I am here, taking the time to type this.

I have no where to go with this story. Seriously, my mind turns blank whenever I think about it. This might have seemed like a good idea for a story once upon a time, but now, I got nothing.

I apologize for those of you who were actually reading these stories and waiting for updates. If I get an idea, I'll post it as soon as I can, although it's highly unlikely that I'll think of something any time soon.

I just want to say that I WILL finish these stories. Whether in weeks, or months, I don't know. I just hate having the uncompleted stories there, just waiting for my to work on them, while I'm already starting on new projects in my head. However, I do like having closure with my stories, which makes me certain that I will finish these stories that I'm putting on hold.

Once again, I am deeply sorry.

-jac32oz


	6. Chapter 5

**This is my worst stories ever, so I recomend that you don't read this. The only reason I completed it was for closure.**

* * *

><p>Years passed, until they were finally in their seventh year. Scorpius' little crush on his best friend had grown, just like their friendship had, but Scorpius, of course, had not told Rose about his feelings. However, being a hormonal teenager, he couldn't surpress his want much longer.<p>

She couldn't believe it. After all that they had been through, all of these months, she couldn't believe that he had gone and snogged Sarah Carter. Her boyfriend, Steven Jenson.

She had gone to Hogsmaede one weekend in January with Al and Scorp, and while they had gone to Honeydukes, she had gone to get some Butterbeers from the Three Broomsticks. When she walked in, she saw them, over in the corner, snogging each other as if there was no tomorrow. She wasn't even thinking about butterbeers when she had walked out, running back to the castle. When she arrived, she had gone straight to her bed. She knew that it would be empty; after all, Sarah was pretty busy snogging her boyfriend, while Katherine and Sophia were probably also in Hogsmeade.

She curled up under her blankets while at the same time wiping her tears with them. She heard the door open and close, but couldn't see who it was since she was facing away from it, yet she knew who it was from the gentleness that they had when they sat on her bed.

"Rose," Scorpius said softly. Rose didn't respond, hoping that he thought that she was asleep, but of course she knew that he knew her better than that.

Scorpius sighed and slowly and gently took Rose in his arms, while she was still wrapped in her blankets, so that he could see her face. Rose tried to hide her face behind her hair.

"Rose, it's okay," he said, pushing her hair from her face.

"No, it's not okay," she whispered, while fresh tears started to fall from her face.

"It's okay," Scorpius repeated, "because I'm going to kick his sorry arse."

"No."

"Rose, come on, I saw what he was doing-"

"No," she repeated, "because Albus has wanted to hex him ever since he stole his Potions homework. Let him do it."

Scorpius laughed and hugged her, and they stayed like that until Rose finally said, "Let me go."

"Why?" Scorpius asked, a bit hurt.

"I have to write to my mum about this."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that she can relate," Rose sighed.

"What if I don't want to let you go?" Scorpius whispered, putting his face close to hers, and without waiting for a response, layed Rose on her bed, tucked under the covers, while he layed on top of the covers, still hugging Rose.

Rose said something, but it was muffled by Scorpius' shoulder.

"What was that?" Scorpius asked, leaning back a little.

"I _said_," she huffed, "What if I call Albus up right now to hex _you_ because you won't let me write to my mum?"

"I can take Albus," he said brightly, gripping Rose even more tightly, as if to show how unwilling he was to let go of her. She started to thrash around, but all she managed to do was get her hair in her face. When she swatted it away, Scorpius' face was just millimeters away from hers.

"Rose," he said softly, and in that instant, Rose wanted nothing more than to press her lips against his. Just as she was leaning in, the door slammed open.

"Oh. Sorry," said Albus, before back rushing out. Rose looked away from the door to look at Scorpius, but he wasn't looking at her. In fact, he had jumped off the bed the moment the door opened.

"Scorpius, I-" she started to say, but she suddenly realized that she didn't know what to say.

"No it's fine," he said, looking at the ground. "I think I should go." He started walking towards the door.

"No, Scorpius, don't go," she pleaded, already crying again. He paused for a moment before turning around and walking over to her bed to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I'll send Albus up," he whispered, not meeting her eyes.

It wasn't until May that Scorpius couldn't hold it in any longer. He had just finished Quidditch practice, and Rose had played amazing as ever. What made him decide to tell her already? Because nothing was more attractive to Scorpius than Rose right after Quidditch practice.

"Rose!" he called out to her as she was making her way to the common room.

"Yeah?" she yelled, stopping. When he reached her, he saw that she had a big smile plastered on her face, with her beautiful hair pulled back into a ponytail, her blue eyes bright.

"I have something to tell you," he bit his lip. He wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

"I love you," he blurted out.

She frowned before smiling again and saying, "I love you too."

"You mean it?" Scorpius' heart was soaring.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "You are my best friend, after all."

"No, I didn't mean like that," he quickly said. "What I meant was...I'm _in_ love with you."

"Oh," was all she said, her face going blank.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What are you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to do this."

Suddenly, she was plastering her lips against his. It was a thousand times better than she had ever imagined. He had never felt so happy in his life.

"So, what now?" he asked when they broke apart.

"I think we should kiss again." She wiggled her eyebrows.

So they did.


	7. Author's Note 2

To: HPfreak, Dancingchocolatesmudge, listen2music4ever, littlegirlgonemad, A-Forbidden-Love-BS-EC, Sunshine Happy, mountain ash, InsideMyRainbowEyes, nonsence330, theskaterbug, watching stiricide, Wintergirl113, and Breeh THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

To: A-Forbidden-Love-BS-ES, CuteSecrets, Don'tGetSchwinned, Fangfairy, , littlegirlgonemad, littletinyHPfan, mionegranger19, mulifan, PotterGirl796, valenari, and ziva10 THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING THIS STORY.

To: 290989, , karachter, nonsence330, PotterGirl796, pumpkinandbutterbeer, reneeogg, siriusfan28, srtwins, Sunshine Happy, TawnieRose, theskaterbug, and XxSabbyxX THANK YOU FOR ALERTING THIS STORY!

Thank you to the visitors and the 4,900 hits I've gotten so far!

Thank you for making this my:

8th most alerted story,

10th most favorited story,

8th most reviewed story,

and 12th most read story.


End file.
